


The four times Steve Rogers specifically remembers hearing the song "In A World Like This" by the Backstreet Boys (and the one time he decided it was very relevant)

by averypottermormon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute things, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, i'm not exactly sorry, it's fluffy, reckless Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averypottermormon/pseuds/averypottermormon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve remembers hearing this one song a few times in his life.  It sticks with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The four times Steve Rogers specifically remembers hearing the song "In A World Like This" by the Backstreet Boys (and the one time he decided it was very relevant)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the music video at www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynBplqio1R4&feature=kp. It works best of you listen to the song and then read it while listening to it.

The first time Steve Rogers remembers hearing the song he's walking through a shopping center just outside of Washington DC. He hears the tune floating quietly above the crowds who are doing their early summer shopping. He thinks about the music and remembers a simpler time.

It's the roof of an apartment building from the 40s. The sun is setting over Brooklyn, and coughs aren't wracking his chest. Strong arms are wrapped around him, and he is happy. Most importantly, Bucky is there.

Steve smiles.

-

The second time Steve Rogers remembers hearing it is three weeks later. He's heading out on a mission, and someone plays it for the other men because it's catchy. Steve hears the words this time, one line in particular sticking out to him:

"Became my salvation,  
salvation,  
through the war..."

He thinks about Bucky again. How he was just too short of reaching his hand, how he blamed himself every second of every day for his best friend's death. It's too dark in the cargo bay to see his expression, but if the others could see it, they'd see the face of a broken-hearted and guilt-ridden man.

Steve stands up and speaks a few words to the men who are also preparing to jump out with him, heart not in them. His heart rips in half as he jumps out ahead of the men, realizing this falling sensation was the last thing Bucky ever really felt.

Steve decides if he died right then, he'd be happy.

-

The third time Steve Rogers remembers hearing it he is lying in a hospital bed, recuperating after the events in D.C. It's playing from Sam's phone that's docked in a set of speakers.

Sam is sitting by his bedside reading something and mouthing along to the song. Steve looks at him with a quizzical look. Over the past two years, Steve has been introduced to this concept of boy bands, and how the general consensus is that listening to them is a very un-masculine thing to do. He's surprised Sam has it, but isn't at the same time.

Sam notices Steve is awake, and sees Steve's look.

"What? It's a good song," Sam argues, shrugging.

Steve looks back up at the ceiling, conflicted. "Yeah, guess that's true."

Listening to the song playing softly in his room makes him think of different memories. He is shocked, surprised, anxious, excited, angry, tired, relieved, and a handful of other things. They all have to do with the revelation from the past week: Bucky is alive. He relives all the good moments from their past he can remember, thought after thought, scene after scene, playing rapid-fire in his brain. He relives all the arguments they had, all the fights they had, and how they were still okay after all of it.

A hint of a smile graces his lips at the thought of them being okay even after all this time, no matter how far-fetched it is.

-

The fourth time Steve Rogers remembers hearing it is a few years later. He's laying in bed on a lazy Saturday morning with the radio on. It's been a while since he heard the song, but he remembers it and hums along.

A lot has happened in the seven years since D.C. SHIELD has been dismantled and reassembled. Sam is still at the VA, and is seeing a nice girl who works at Stark Industries. Natasha has assumed a new identity, strong and independent as ever. Fury is still keeping secrets, but not from Steve. There's a lot that's changed.

What has changed the most though, is Steve's life. He's married now. He lives in a quiet residential area in the suburbs of D.C. with the love of his life. They are in the works of adopting a baby girl. He never thought he'd get out of the military, out of SHIELD, but everyone understood when he resigned. They let him go. When they need him, they'll call him. Steve smiles at the thought.

He thinks about the song playing. He thinks about how every word is part of his being. He thinks and he feels it so strongly, that he is so glad he has his best friend through all of this, through everything, despite the odds. He decides this song is very relevant to his life.

Just before the song ends, a slightly disheveled Bucky walks back into the bedroom carrying two cups of tea. He smiles at Steve. Steve smiles back.

Steve sings the last line:  
"In a world like this, I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this one day while I was at work, listening to this song, and I suddenly had feelings. I hope you now have feelings, too. Leave a comment if you can :)


End file.
